Ohana Means Family
by idiot9
Summary: A collection of stories on the idea 'things you would do for your family'. Team centric mostly, with established McKono. Not in chronological order.
1. Scaring Prom Dates part 1

"Don't scare Chris off, daddy," Grace reminded Danny for the umpteenth time since she told him she had a date to prom.

"Chris? That's his name?"

Grace had absolutely refused to give her father her date's name, because she knew he would run background checks and maybe even pay him a visit, and she was right. Danny had used up every single trick in his book, trying to coax a name out of his daughter's mouth, but she had inherited his stubbornness and didn't even budge the slightest bit. Until now.

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yes. Don't intimidate him, and don't pull out the 'I-have-a-gun-so-watch-what-you're-doing' line, okay? I really like him."

Danny ruffled his daughter's hair, and flashed her an award-winning smile that would make the hearts of the sternest ladies melt. "I'll be nice," he answered innocently.

The teen studied his face for a beat longer, as though not completely trusting him, and then turned to go up the stairs, but not before telling him in a matter so like her mother it made him take a step back, "You better be, Danno. I'm going to go get ready."

Watching her leave, Danny fell back onto the sofa with a melancholy sigh. His baby was all grown up now; she was no longer the young girl who curled up at his side every time they watched _The Little Mermaid_, or the cheeky monkey who would tug on his hair when he settled her on his shoulders. How he wished time would go back to when Grace would insist she was going to marry her daddy when she grew up.

He dreaded this day ever since he and Rachel found out they were having a girl. From that moment, he knew he would love the perfect little bundle with all of his might, and protect her from all of the bad things in the world, hormone-driven teenage boys included. No, wait. Make that the entire male species. They couldn't be trusted; having once been an adolescent himself, Danny was more than familiar with the thoughts that passed through their minds.

If he had it his way, Grace wouldn't have even found out the existence of the other sex until she was at least forty.

The knock on the door broke Danny out of his thoughts, and he frowned. He wasn't expecting anyone, and it was certainly way too early for _Chris_ to arrive. He opened the door to reveal Steve and Kono, the latter almost bouncing on her feet, clearly excited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Danny asked, but still stepped back to let the McGarretts in before heading to the kitchen, letting them shut the door.

"Thought you might need some help scaring the kid later," Steve replied, grinning. There was no way he would let Danny keep the chance of frightening Grace's date to himself. She was his honorary niece after all, and he had to make sure the boy was worthy of taking Grace to prom.

"Where are your pups?" Danny waved a hand in the air, referring to the absence of their kids as he opened the fridge to pull out three bottles of beer.

"At Kono's parents'. They were all too willing to babysit for the night."

Steve accepted his bottle, and went to sit down on the seat Danny occupied not very long ago. Kono shook her head, and said, "I'm going to go see if Grace needs any help," before rushing up the stairs.

"Fine then," Danny walked over to the lounge and settled beside his partner.

"How'd you manage to persuade Rachel to let Grace get ready here?" Steve asked after taking a swig from his beer.

Danny shrugged. "I only asked; Gracie did the rest of the work."

It was true; he only suggested that Grace should stay at his place on the night of prom so he could 'make sure the kid she's going out with won't try anything he isn't supposed to". Rachel wasn't happy at first, but after Grace's infamous puppy dog eyes and the promise to stop by the Edwards' residence, she caved and agreed.

They had a dangerous daughter.

Steve was about to answer when _another_ knock on the door cut him off. He turned, eyebrow raised, to look at Danny, as the other man set his beer on the table and stood.

"You expecting anyone?" The commander questioned.

Danny shook his head, and left to open the door.

The wall blocked Steve's view of the front door, so he didn't know who it was. All he heard was Danny exclaiming, "Really? Not you too. This is turning into a freaking party, isn't it? Did you guys invite anyone else? Should I just leave the door open?"

The chuckle told Steve all he needed to know.

"It's great to see you too, brah," Chin Ho Kelly said dryly as he rounded the corner with his heavily pregnant wife a few steps in front of him.

Like the gentleman he was raised to be, Steve stood and offered his seat to Malia, who sat down with a grateful look on her face.

"Thanks, Steve," she said, rubbing her back. Chin noticed her discomfort and immediately went to her side. "It feels like the baby is having a disco in there."

"Do you want to lie down?" Danny asked, concerned, and when Malia shook her head, he turned around to Chin, pointing a finger at him. "You! Why did you bring your very pregnant wife here when she should be resting?"

Chin held his hand in surrender as Malia laughed. "Relax, Danny, I wanted to tag along. This is Gracie's big day, and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides, someone has to watch the testosterone levels in here later."

Feeling the corners of his mouth tug upwards, Danny tried hard to keep his stern face on, but in the end, the smile won and he grinned at her. "Thanks," he said.

He really had the best ohana; he knew he was not the easiest person to work with (especially when his partner was the _complete_ opposite of him), but they still supported him and even adopted his daughter into the Five-0 family. They treated Gracie as if their own, and were present at her (painfully boring) tennis matches, her school plays, and various other things in her life.

For that, Danny would be forever grateful.

"So, what's this kid's name?" Chin asked as he sat down beside Malia.

"Chris."

"Chris…?"

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "She wouldn't tell me."

Steve laughed. "Some detective you are, Danno."

"Not my fault she's as stubborn as her mother," Danny defended himself as he walked into the kitchen to grab drinks for the newcomers.

"I think that's the Williams' genes, actually," commented Malia with a fond smile.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Nah. Definitely Rachel's."

Just as he was sat down on the remaining couch, however, the doorbell rang again. Danny groaned. "Seriously? Who on earth is it this time?"

He reluctantly got up for the twelfth thousandth time that evening, muttering under his breath as he (childishly) stomped out to open the door. His three 'guests' looked at each other in amusement.

"Howzit, my haole friend!" Kamekona's voiced boomed throughout the house.

"What are you doing here? In the civilized world, people don't show up on someone's doorstep unannounced, it's rude! Don't you people have anything better to do than come harass me?" Was Danny's reply.

"Don't flatter yourself, braddah, I came here for the prettier Williams," Kamekona came around the corner, and halted his steps when he saw the room full of people. "What are you doin' here?"

"Same as you, obviously," Steve said.

Kamekona nodded seriously. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on our keiki. Lots of bad men out there."

"You got that right. Hey, that's my seat!" Danny exclaimed at the man who had taken the remaining couch.

"Not anymore. You gotta be quick," he grinned up at the detective. "You see it, you snatch it. Like doin' business."

"This is not business; this is my couch!"

"Just go get another chair, Danny," Chin laughed. "You'll never win."

Throwing an exasperated glare at Kamekona, Danny disappeared into the hallway and came back seconds later with another chair. "This is my house, my couch, and you make me go get another chair?" He grumbled.

"I'm the guest, brah."

"You want a beer, guest?" Steve asked, prepared to get up.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied. "So, you have a plan for later?"

Danny snorted. "A plan? Sure. Open the door, scare the kid. How hard is that?"

"No, no, no," Kamekona shook his head almost sadly. "That's not how you do it, brah. Dat ain't a plan. Hasn't McGarrett taught you anything?"

"Apart from how Neanderthals act when suspects don't cooperate?" Danny tapped his finger against his chin, pretending to think. "Nope. Nothing."

"Hey!"

"You need a plan, haole. Show the kid who's the boss. Luckily for you I know what to do…"

* * *

A/N:

Idiot 9: Howzit guys? This is going to be a long journey, because it takes me FOREVER to get one chapter done, so please don't yell if the next chapter is uploaded a month later :P I will try my best to write as quickly as I can, but schoolwork is very bossy, and will bite my head off if I don't get work done on time... But anyways, read and review, pretty please!

06/18: Oops. Just caught a mistake there, so I updated it :P


	2. Scaring Prom Dates Part 2

Chris Hunter looked at his watch again as he stood on the porch of Grace's Dad's place, trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. He was a few minutes early, and he hoped that it wouldn't be a problem with Detective Williams.

When he found out that Grace's father was _the_ Detective Williams from the famous Five-0 task force, he seriously thought he had a death wish. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't a bad guy by any means; straight A student (okay, _almost_ a straight A student), surfer, and he even volunteered at the local soup kitchen in his free time.

He wasn't sure how that would help him from surviving his first meeting with Detective Williams though.

Grace had assured him her father was going to be on his very best behavior, so he shouldn't worry about anything. But how could he not fret when the man was capable of chasing terrorists and quite possibly hunting him down if he made one wrong move? Did he mention that Detective Williams had a gun as well?

"Oh, what the hell," he said to himself as he shifted the corsage to his left hand and pressed the doorbell. Might as well get it over with before the detective caught him standing outside the door like some creepy dude.

The minute it took for someone to answer the door seemed like an eternity as he nervously shuffled his feet. The second the door opened, however, Chris wished time would go back.

The man that opened the door wasn't Detective Williams; it was someone as horrifying as him.

It was Lieutenant Commander McGarrett.

Chris recognized him from the papers and the news. He seemed taller and a lot more intimidating in real life. If the rumors going around the island were true, then this was an _extremely _dangerous man. Dangling people off rooftops, keeping grenades in his car… Those were just some of the many things Chris heard that the head of Five-0 did.

"Commander McGarrett," Chris said, and had to congratulate himself for sounding so calm when he was anything but. "I'm…"

Commander McGarrett cut him off. "Chris, I know. Come on in, we've been waiting for you."

Chris swallowed fearfully and followed him into the house. Yikes. That did not sound good. The SEAL led him into the living room, where an entire roomful of people was staring at him as he walked in. His instincts _screamed_ at him to bolt out of the door, but he very bravely stayed and addressed the people he knew Grace considered to be family.

McGarrett introduced him to each person in the room, starting with the stoic faced Hawaiian native Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly, and the pregnant Malia by his side, then to the, ahem, large Kamekona sitting on the single couch (Chris was pretty sure he's seen him around somewhere), and then finally to the person Chris dreaded meeting the most – Detective Williams.

"It's nice to meet you all," Chris said politely.

"Mmm hmm…" Detective Williams replied, dragging out the last syllable and making Chris cringe inwardly.

"So, Chris, I presume that you are the same age as Grace?" Lieutenant Kelly asked.

"Yes sir, I am."

The questions after that were all relatively easy, ranging from "What's your last name?" (Hunter), to "What are you planning on studying in university?" (Bio Engineering). He started to think that maybe they weren't so scary after all.

Wrong, wrong, move.

"You know who we are, right?" Detective Williams, who had not spoken since his colleagues started firing questions, asked from his couch after Commander McGarrett's "What do your parents do?".

_Oh crap. Here it goes._

"Yes sir, I do," he replied, almost timidly. His fight-or-flight response was on hyper-alert, and needless to say, he was more inclined to the _flight_ option. Never in a trillion years would he choose to 'fight' members of the much-respected (and feared) task force.

"Then I suppose you know we have full means and immunity to do _whatever_ we want?"

Chris gulped and nodded.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No, sir," Chris answered, though he was pretty sure what Detective Williams was going to say next, and it sure wasn't going to be pretty.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, anything that happens to you will be completely justified," Detective Williams stated in a matter-of-factly manner, as though he was merely commenting on the waves on the sea.

"Not that there will be any evidence of our involvement, of course," Lieutenant Kelly added in the same casual way.

Chris very manly suppressed the urge to shiver.

Malia, noticing his discomfort, gently chastised the men. "That's enough, boys. You're scaring him."

Chris thought he heard someone mutter, "That's the point." He threw a thankful (but still somewhat scared) smile at her.

"Fine," Commander McGarrett said. "Let's go over the rules of dating Grace."

Phew. This he could handle. "Okay."

"No doing anything Grace doesn't want," started Lieutenant Kelly.

"No inappropriate public displays of affection."

"No driving above the speed limit when she is in the car."

"No…"

The list of 'No's went on and on until Chris thought his brain would explode from all of the rules. Luckily for him, Detective Kono Kalakaua's voice cut the men off.

"Hey guys, is…" she said as she appeared by the doorway and stopped mid-sentence when she noticed him standing there. "Oh hey, you're here. Chris, right? I'm Kono."

Chris shook her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm guessing the guys gave you the 'Break Her Heart and We'll Bury You' talk?" She asked, looking at the men in the room.

"And we're not quite finished yet, babe," Detective Williams answered for him.

"That's why I'm here," replied Kono.

And the sweet, nice Kono turned into possibly one of the scariest people he's ever met. Her expression was still the same; all dimples and pearly whites. What chilled Chris to the bones, however, was how she was able to smile innocently and make him fear for his life at the same time.

"Are you familiar with firearms?"

He nodded, dreading the direction where the conversation was going.

"Good. If you hurt Grace in any way, you will be able to get really familiar with Lieutenant Kelly's shotgun. If you break her heart, you'll meet my Kel-Tec, and I'll personally make sure you never resurface again. Is that clear?"

Chris gulped and stuttered out his answer. "Ye..yes, ma'am…"

"Perfect!" In the blink of an eye, Nice Kono was back and the smile in place was so angelic that it almost made Chris forget why he was mentally planning his funeral.

Almost.

"Let's move to the stairs," said Kono as she motioned for them to follow her out of the room. "Grace should be down any moment."

* * *

When Grace came down the stairs, Chris thought all the threats he just received were absolutely worth it. Half of her hair was pinned up, while the other half rested in gentle waves on her shoulders. Her strapless dress was a shade of purple that reminded him of lilacs, and had a belt of white in the mid-section. Without any extra decorations or a ridiculously short hemline, she was stunning.

"Wow," he said, placing the corsage around her wrist. "You look beautiful."

She blushed, adding just the right amount of color to her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Photos, photos!" Kono exclaimed from behind him, producing a camera.

After what felt like a hundred million different photos and compliments from Grace's 'family', they were finally ready to go.

"Have her back by eleven, Hunter," said Detective Williams as Chris and Grace stepped outside.

"Dad!" Protested Grace at the same time Kono said, "Danny!"

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up in surrender. "Eleven fifteen."

"Twelve," Grace said. Her father opened his mouth to argue. "No negotiations, daddy. I will be back by twelve o'clock sharp."

"Fine," he answered, reluctantly. "You kids have a good time."

"Bye daddy, bye guys!" Grace waved at the small group of people on the porch while she headed towards Chris's silver Toyota. Chris followed suit, waving (still a bit timidly) at them as he climbed into the driver's seat and congratulating himself for surviving the first round of meetings with Grace's family.

The score?

The Family, a.k.a the Five-0 task force – 1. Chris Hunter, a.k.a the Kid Taking Grace to Prom – almost scared out of his pants.

* * *

A/N:

Idiot 9: There you go, part 2 of Scaring Prom Dates is finally uploaded. I think this chapter is posted more than a month after the first... Sorry about that, guys:( Also, Muse tends to visit at around 12 at night, so if there are any mistakes in here, it'll be because of my not-functioning-that-well brain. Anyways, you guys know the drill, read and review pretty please! Ooh, and a super big THANK YOU to all of the people that reviewed the first chapter. I love you guys!


	3. Monsters in Closets

Steve McGarrett was instantly awake when he heard the tiny pitter-patter of footsteps in the hallway. Sure enough, the bedroom door eased open a few seconds later, allowing the dim hallway light to pour into the room. Eyes still closed, Steve waited until the pitter-patter came to a stop beside him and reached out a small hand to tug his shirt before opening his eyes. Three year old Kaliona stood in front of her father, clutching the patchwork blanket her grandmother made.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Steve asked quietly.

"Scared," the toddler sniffed, and the corner of her mouth trembled. "Monster in my closet, daddy."

"Do you want me to go take a look?"

Nodding, Kaliona tugged on his shirt again. Steve lifted his blanket, careful not to wake the sleeping form on the other side, and got out of bed. Immediately, the little girl held out her arms for Steve to pick her up. He smiled when she buried her face in his shoulder and wound her free hand around his neck. Arriving at her room, Steve told her, "We're going in now, okay, Baby Bug?"

"Baby SEAL," she automatically corrected, then bobbed her head once and tightened her hold on her blanket.

Steve groaned inwardly. Courtesy of Danny, his youngest daughter had insisted on that awful nickname, much to his chagrin. His partner had _lovingly_ decided to call his kids, 'Junior SEAL', 'Little SEAL' and 'Baby SEAL', just to annoy him. Thank heavens, however, that Kaliona's older siblings did not catch onto the names as she did.

He pushed open the door, side-stepped the doll house that was in the middle of the room, and carefully placed the precious cargo in his arms onto the bed. Kaliona made a small sound of protest, and would not let go of him when he tried to pull back.

"Daddy has to check for monsters, remember?" He reminded her gently, smoothing her dark curls.

"But I'm scared," another delicate sniff escaped from her, and Steve couldn't help but gathered her closer in his embrace.

"How about you hold onto Mr. Snickerdoodle," Steve reached for the stuffed seal (a gift to her from his partner) on the other side of the bed and handed it to Kaliona. "And I'll always be where you can see me?"

"'Kay," she mumbled reluctantly, accepting the soft toy.

He stood, and went over to her closet. With his hand on the knob, he was about to open it when his daughter said to him, "Be cay-ful, daddy."

"I will," he smiled at her assuredly. He opened the door, and stuck his head inside to 'look' for the monster. One of the hooks inside looked a bit loose, so he made a mental note to fix it tomorrow. "I think the monster is gone, baby," he said, turning to look at the little girl.

"Weally?" She sat up, curiosity getting the better of her as she shuffled off the bed and peeked into the wardrobe herself. All she could see were her coats, the dresses her tutu gave her, and everything else, but no monster. Kaliona frowned.

To make sure the monster was _really _gone, she pushed her sparkly purple dress back, and took a step closer to inspect her wardrobe. Nope, not there.

"But it was there!" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"I believe you," Steve told her, patting her head gently. "Maybe the monster was tired and went home."

"But what if he comes back?" she asked.

"Then I'll be here to protect you, okay?"

Kaliona nodded, and allowed Steve to lead her back to her bed. He tucked the blankets around her, and then spread her 'blanky' on top. "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, pwease," she hugged Mr. Snickerdoodle closer. "Can you tell me a story, pwease, daddy?"

"Which one do you want me to tell?" Steve asked as he settled down on the edge of the bed. Because he was in charge of story duty almost every night, he was familiar with most fairytales, and had gotten quite good at making up stories as well, much to the amusement of his wife.

The little girl shrugged. "Don't know."

Steve thought for a moment. "How about one about a teddy bear?"

"'Kay."

"In a village far, far away, there lived a very stylish teddy bear who loved to keep up with the latest trends…"

* * *

When Kono found her husband later, she smiled as she stood by the door and took in the scene in front of her. Steve sat on the edge of Kaliona's bed, gazing down at their sleeping daughter with a soft, affectionate smile on his face, one hand gently combing through her curls.

Watching him, Kono remembered the first time Steve held the twins in his arms. He was terrified, but when the nurse placed tiny Nalani in his arms, Steve was like a natural as he looked at his baby girl in awe. Born three weeks prematurely, Nalani and her older brother Sean (by six minutes, which he constantly reminds her) looked so small in their father's arms. The two of them had the tough head of Five-0 who could make criminals talk with just a glance wrapped around their fingers from the very first moment.

He was a fantastic dad, always patient and loving, and somehow when Kaliona was born, he became even more amazing. The kids loved him to bits, always presenting him with pictures and artwork (which are now proudly displayed in his office and around the house), and arguing over who loved him more; Kono always joked that they were his kids only and not hers.

Kono watched as Steve leaned down and kissed Kaliona's forehead before carefully getting off the bed, trying not to awake her. The little girl sighed and shifted her arm slightly, but remained fast asleep.

Steve came to stand behind Kono, and circled his arms around her waist. "Hey," he said quietly. "Why are you up?"

"I was getting a bit lonely in bed," she replied as she leaned back into his warm embrace. "Did Kali have a bad dream?"

"There was a monster in her closet."

Kono grinned. "Did you chase it away?"

"Nah, it went home 'cause it was tired," he kissed the back of her head, and then took a step back. "And speaking of tired, I would like to get back to bed, too."

Taking his outstretched hand, Kono left the door partially open, but not before taking one last look at their beautiful baby girl sleeping peacefully in her room.

* * *

**A/N:**

Idiot 9: Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded, but I've been real busy lately with homework and mock exams... I actually just had my last exam this afternoon, and the first thing I did when I got home (well, second thing. I had dinner first) was WRITE. So, I hope you all enjoyed Daddy McGarrett, and as usual, read and review pretty please!

P.S. I know, I know. This chapter is shorter than the previous two :(


End file.
